Athletic Associations have recently mandated the use of collars that surround the outer perimeter of pole vaulting boxes. When placing an existing pole vault landing system (sometimes referred to as a pole vault landing pit) on top of the collar, a hazardous gap between the pole vault landing system and the ground is created due the landing system being leveraged from the ground because of interference with the bottom of the landing system and the height of the collar. Furthermore, pole vault pits/landing systems are known to slide during and/or after the vault box has been engaged by the athlete. The movement of the pole vault pit/landing system introduces an additional concern. There is a need to eliminate the movement of the pole vault pit/landing system and provide a flush surface between the pole vault pit/landing system and the ground surrounding the pole vault box.